bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Orihime Inoue (Darknesslover5000)
"The perfect show of skill with Reigai technology." - Dusk-sama This individual is a Reigai-like being created by Kaito Kurui, and modeled after Orihime Inoue, a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Orihime initially wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society, a change noted by Tatsuki. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Orihime doesn't wear her hair clips and her bangs frame her face without them. Instead, she keeps them clipped onto the left collar of her school uniform Personality This Reigai Orihime has many of Orihime's own traits. She is friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, caring, and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her original's exceptionally high marks in school. She studies hard because when her grades drop, she receives less financial support from her relatives. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She is not very good with technology; a member of the Handicrafts Club once remarked that she is not smart enough to use a cell phone, which is why she does not have one. Orihime likes Asian flower print and comedies. Orihime cooks and eats strange food at home, although she also likes some normal food. Aside from Rangiku Matsumoto and Tessai Tsukabishi, no one shares Orihime's tastes. Her favorite food is red bean paste, and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She also tends to have an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?". Orihime has also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ichigo Kurosaki, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She has a crush on Ichigo, and later falls in love with him. She has revealed these feelings to Rangiku Matsumoto and to Ichigo himself, though he was asleep at the time. She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the uncanny ability to detect Ichigo by scent and sense his Spiritual Pressure even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Ichigo is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt. Kaito altered some of Orihime's personality in the creation of the Reigai, removing her dislike of battle. While he didn't turn her into someone like Kenpachi, Orihime is now much more willing to do battle if challenged or provoked. Due to this, her use of Camellia's Koten Zanshun is much more effective. Orihime is also quicker to anger, something the original barely did. History For Orihime's history in the canon, see here Orihime Inoue#History Kaito Kurui, having shown an interesting in Orihime's powers, gathered reiatsu crystals he found in the World of the Living. Returning to his Lab, he used the gathered spiritual energy to create a Mod Soul modeled after Orihime. After a few tries, he was able to tweak the Reigai technology to accept the human reiatsu. Plot ''For Orihime's plot involvement in canon, see here Orihime Inoue#Plot Powers and Abilities Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield): Orihime's spiritual power manifests itself as six fairy-like creatures. Only spiritualy aware beings can see them. They reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's determinations directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami and that her powers resemble his own powers. The Arrancar, Tesra, when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak. Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, says that her powers were actually awakened from the Hōgyoku when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart and the Hōgyoku answered her desire The fairies are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality, and each named after a flower: Iris Iris (あやめ, Iris) Iris is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable of healing together with Althea. Ume Ume (梅巌, Ume) Ume is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is brawny and has a large body. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Daisy and Lily. Daisy Daisy (火無菊, Daisy) Hinagiku is a highly energetic male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily. Lily Lily (リリィ, Lily) Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Ume and Daisy. Althea Althea (舜桜, Althea) Althea is a friendly young male spirit with a topknot. He and Camellia are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. He is capable of healing together with Iris. Camellia Camellia (椿鬼, Camellia) Camellia is a fiery male spirit who is the only Shun Shun Rikka capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power and has contributed to his injuries in the past. At one point, Camellia was killed by the Espada Yammy Llargo, who crushed Camellia into tiny pieces. Orihime was distraught by this, and since the pieces were too small to find, she couldn't bring Camellia back. But due to meeting Hachi, who said Orihime's powers were similar to his, Camellia is restored by Hachi despite having no pieces of him. Techniques Orihime's techniques involve incantations manipulating the into three different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase "I reject" (私は拒絶する, watashi wa kyozetsu suru), a reference to the nature of her powers *'Santen Kesshun' (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield): is Orihime's defensive technique. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. *'Sōten Kisshun' (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield): is Orihime's "healing" technique. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Orihime is capable of fully restoring Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing, to which Sōsuke Aizen deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu and his own. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Originally Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki but Hachigen Ushōda states that her reiatsu she should have powers very close to his own, therefore she should be able to restore him to his original form even without a shattered fragment. Later, she is fully capable of resurrecting the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes her longer to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure also make healing more difficult. *'Koten Zanshun' (孤天斬盾, Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield): is Orihime's offensive technique. The incantation summons Tsubaki who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, thus splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, the original Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. This Orihime, created by Kaito, is much more open to combat, making Tsubaki more effective. *'Shiten Kōshun' (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance): is one of Orihime's techniques that combines both offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield that at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Roki Ichiki' (六気一気 Six Minds One Heart): Orihime's only technique that is not a "shield" of sorts, it allows her to release all six of the Shun Shun Rikka. Due to being out of practice with this technique, it requires the kotodoma, calling the names of each of the Shun Shun Rikka, the name of the technique, and "I reject." While not specifically stated what she is "rejecting", it is thought that she is temporarily rejecting her human status to transcend and gain power. After calling out the names of the technique, the Shun Shun Rikka fly towards her body covered in barriers, to pierce her heart. The moment they all enter, her clothing vanishes as she glows crystal blue. When Orihime takes up this form, a bright light envelops her, which is a clear crystal blue. Once dispersed, her appearance isn't dramatically changed, although she gains some noticeable differences. These are mainly the four almost transparent wings that she gains on her back, which her hair almost "phases" through with no problem. Her attire in this form becomes a white sleeveless top, revealing a decent portion of her breasts, a dark brown jacket, a frilly brown skirt and similar colored shoes, with a blue aura around them. Although surprisingly, despite her fairy-like appearance, she is fully human size. In this form, it gives her a power boost between a Shikai and a Bankai, effectively giving her an average boost in power. She is also able to use all of the Shun Shun Rikka's powers with her own body, as well as gaining several other abilities in this form. *'Enhanced Speed:' In this form, Orihime, while standing, can enhanced her speed in a manner similar to the Bringer Lights, though it is an entirely different technique entirely. *'Konzeshun' (根絶盾 Eradication Shield): Possibly Orihime's strongest offensive technique, however, it requires physical contact. By pressing her fingertips to the chest (over the heart) or the forehead. On contact, it transfers a jolt of yellow energy into the location Orihime specifies. At will, Orihime can then activate an enhanced Koten Zanshun, ripping the opponents to shreds from the inside out. *'Enhanced Shields:' Orihime, in her Roki Ichiki form, can utilize her shields in an enhanced form, without the Shun Shun Rikka as mediums. Only Koten Zanshun has a known variant. Abilities Artificial Kidō: When under creation, Kaito noted her skills were similar to the Kidō used by Visored's (having observed Hachigen Ushōda's abilities without the Visored's knowledge), was able to install "Artificial Kidō similar to Hachi's, giving Orihime access to wider variety of powers. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Reigai Category:Mod Soul Category:Female Category:Human